


White Wings

by draikana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Broken Family, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, Winter is a special case and I love her, but I swear they are background OCs!, but literally that can be skipped, just to name a few things...., oops forgot to add:, prior relationship, the mature is for the sex later, trying to figure out the ages for this was fun lmao, well more like abusive father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draikana/pseuds/draikana
Summary: As all eyes fell on her in Ozpin’s room, Winter Schnee knew she had lost. She saluted to Ironwood before taking her leave. Blue eyes glared into passing red eyes. Next time she saw that drunk bastard, she swore she would knock that cocky smirk clear off his face. The elevator door then shut in front of her and she came face to face with her own reflective scowl. How dare he! After everything they've been throu--- ---A post volume 3 Winter/Qrow fic





	1. "It's a Date in the Family"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just a couple of major things I wanted to say:  
> I started writing this sometime over the summer but just felt comfortable with things to actually post it up now. Most of it is already written, either as a detailed outline or actual chapters. If anything from Volume Four gets added in, they are probably small details (such as the addition of Whitley Schnee). 
> 
> Unless something big happens... hopefully not. 
> 
> Also I wanna thank my friends for letting me throw this fic (aka the first chapter) at them on occasion; especially my friend Mad who also helped beta this. Ily all. <3

As all eyes fell on her in Ozpin’s room, Winter Schnee knew she had lost. She saluted to Ironwood before taking her leave. Blue eyes glared into passing red eyes. Next time she saw that drunk bastard, she swore she would knock that cocky smirk clear off his face. The elevator door then shut in front of her and she came face to face with her own reflective scowl. How dare he! After everything they've been throu--- She cut herself off. Breathe Winter, you're a subordinate. Your place is not in there, but with your ship and crew.

 

She couldn't help the annoyance bubbling in her chest. Their whole meeting reminded her of her own father’s secret behind-doors meetings. Although, they were hunters, military, and teachers; whatever was going on behind their closed doors had to be better than underhanded business deals and talks of faunus “hunting”. 

 

Perhaps she could ask Ironwood a little about it later… That is  _ if _ she didn't get seriously reprimanded for her earlier actions, she thought with a groan.

 

The elevator opened with a ding and she stormed out of it. How could she have been so stupid? She knew that Qrow got under her skin easily, but yet she fell exactly into his toying hands. 

 

_ Hands that caressed her, almost worshiping her, as they worked to bring her to _ \---

 

Heat prickled up behind her ears as she stomped that second thought out as quickly as it sprung to mind.  No. No! Not happening! 

 

Shame on her if she allowed herself to sleep with that man again. Those unknown fluttering feelings returned with vengeance. Winter scowled as it tickled her insides and she gripped her wrist tightly to will it away. There would not,  _ could  _ not be another time.

 

Their constant run-in interactions and subsequent fights over the years lead to her getting... distracted as they both learned more about each other. It was the only way Winter knew how to describe the unrecognizable fluttering as it flared up over small things: the extra exhilarated energy with their fights, black birds in flight, the color red. 

 

All of it lead to the source: Qrow Branwen. 

 

Years passed as Winter agonized over her distraction, trying everything to get rid of, hide, or bury those ridiculous feelings; the best she managed was ignoring them, and not giving it a name. It did not help her case for why she was so eager to have sex with Qrow. For her sanity’s sake, she knew that she had to stop soon. 

 

Winter pinched the bridge of her nose. Where did she go wrong? 

 

He never meant to mean more to her than just Ironwood’s piece to help her join his military and get away from her father. Not as a rival egging her to get better. Not as sort of lover making her feel emotions or seeing her at her most vulnerable, most lascivious--

 

_ You slut! I didn’t raise y---  _

 

_ Enough! _ the specialist yelled at both her own thoughts and the echoes of her father’s. Her eyes closed entirely and she stopped in her tracks. Focus on your breathing Winter, one, two, three, four…

 

“Winter!” 

 

The woman opened her eyes and saw her sister running to her. When Weiss knew that Winter noticed her, she slowed herself to a fast walk. “I was waiting for you,” she admitted when she was several feet away from her older sister. 

 

Winter Schnee’s eyes softened at that. “You did not have to, Weiss,” she replied, but her sister frowned at her. 

 

“But I wanted to. Between you in the military and me studying in Vale, it feels like it’s been years! I know that’s ridiculous because you saw me before I left for Beacon obviously, but...” She took a step forward wanting to hug her sister, but stopped herself. Winter raised an eyebrow, before awkwardly holding out her arms. Smiling, Weiss stepped into her arms and they both held each other. “I really missed you.”

 

“I know… I missed you too.” 

 

Winter stepped back, cutting their hug short. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ll be able to inspect your quarters today, Weiss.” 

 

“You got in trouble didn’t you?” The teen frowned at the news.

 

Winter shrugged, “I don’t know yet. All I know is I need to determine the status of my ship and wait for further instructions from General Ironwood.” 

 

“It isn’t fair though! Ruby’s uncle was the one totally out of line-- hey!” The younger Schnee rubbed her forehead from the flick that her sister gave her.

 

“Enough Weiss,” Winter sighed, “I attacked first, so whatever punishment is assigned to me, I know I deserve it.” 

 

“But--!”

 

The woman held up a hand, cutting Weiss off. She closed her mouth and nodded, understanding Winter’s words. “That’s a good girl. Now, if everything goes well, I may have some time tomorrow. How does lunch or afternoon tea sound?” 

 

The smile that grew on Weiss’ face made asking her worthwhile. They promised to exchange schedules and they both went their separate ways. 

 

For the most part, Weiss seemed to be in better health and spirits than she had been the last time Winter saw her. Weiss’ time at Beacon with her teammates must be helping with keeping her younger sister happy. Of course, anything that got her away from their father Winter supported. Even if Ruby was accurately underwhelming, the few seconds the other Schnee saw of her made her glad that Weiss found a friend in the younger, happier child. 

 

Ruby also did happened to be Qrow’s niece…That alone made the older Schnee wonder what further trouble team RWBY got into when they weren’t involved in stopping White Fang activity or causing a breach of Grimm in Vale. Fate had a funny way of tying the two families together. 

 

As Winter saw her ship in the district, a corvid squawked near her. She did not stop to look at it until it flew close to her face. Landing at her feet, it squawked again and Winter couldn’t help but study the bird.

 

_ What do you want? _

 

It eyed her oddly, as if making an assessment of her before taking off again. Winter shook her head as she watched it fly away. Maybe it was all in her head...

 

“M-ma’am!” One of her crew caught her attention and she hurried over to his side. 

 

“What happened?” she asked him directly, no sense beating around the bush when the woman knew something was wrong. The soldier stuttered as he spoke, explaining one of the critical pieces of her ship’s engine stopped working. 

 

“What do you mean ‘stopped working’?” Winter growled as they walked into the ship and toward the engine room. 

 

“We were doing routine maintenance as ordered, fixing up what got damaged during the fight and…” 

 

“And?” She threw a glare at the man’s hesitation. 

 

“We might have short circuited the engine trying to turn it back online.” 

 

Winter sighed, hard; typical… Most of her small crew for this trip were newly inducted trainees as they needed the experience; the only one who wasn’t was her second in command, and she knew absolutely nothing about mechanical engineering. The trainees did their job well, for the most part, but whenever something mechanical came up, they usually made it worse. It annoyed Winter to no end and she did not have the patience to train the temporary crew members on how to fix her ship.

 

“I'll repair it. Just prepare the rest of the ship to leave at a moment’s notice. ...then, I suppose there would be no harm in letting you and the rest of the crew take shifts to enjoy the festival. Provided that some crew still attend to the ship, of course. Tell the lieutenant.” The soldier saluted her, before taking his leave. “Right away captain, thank you captain!” 

 

With that settled, Winter climbed down the engine room hatch. She eyed the flashing red light, signalling no power to the second engine. Winter quickly removed her sword, gloves and coat, hanging them over a metal rail. With a second look at the inside of the engine, she also removed her vest and shirt. No point in getting them dirtied up with tar and old Dust.

 

The “short circuit” was quick repair work: just some loose component needing realignment. Must have gotten jumbled during turbulence, or even during that small skirmish with a few Nevermores. Either way, it had no effect on the amount of time it took for Winter to fix the soldier’s mistakes and bring the engine back to its peak condition. Of course, these were her modifications,  _ her _ ship; Winter knew the ship like the back of her hand so if anyone could make her work, it was Winter. 

 

Leaning back with a soft, contented exhale, she wiped her brow, smearing dark Dust residue across her forehead. 

 

“Good as new,” she murmured, a small smile on her face as she patted the ship’s engine after she turned it back on. It hummed in response. 

 

“I’m surprised you're getting your hands dirty, Ice Queen.” Her head snapped towards a familiarly grating voice, her body already halfway toward standing. There he was, propped against the side wall of the room like he owned the place. He lifted the flask in his hand, grinning at her before downing a sip.Qrow.... 

 

“How the hell did you get in here?” Winter asked him. Instead of answering her, the man sized her up, red eyes gazing along her body before landing on her bra-clad chest. 

 

“Qrow Branwen! Eyes up here,” she growled, arms flying to cover her chest. The woman stared him down, mere feet away from him; she would not give in to him. She would not let the blood rush to her face. 

 

“I flew in,” he eventually stated, taking yet another gulp from his flask. She scowled at him. He couldn’t even be serious for one moment?! “Don’t worry Ice Queen, your soldiers and  _ sentient  _ robots are safe and sound. I didn’t touch one hair on their chinny-chin-chins.” 

 

_ Almost wished you did. Give me an excuse to smack you.  _

 

Instead, she said with a roll of her eyes, “That’s not what I was thinking about.”

 

“Then what were you thinking about?” he asked her, the mock joy in his Cheshire grin reaching his eyes. Ugh, this man’s impossible! 

 

“What  _ do  _ you want Qrow?” 

 

Surprisingly, the usually drunk man put his flask away and Winter couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at him. He repeated her question, mockingly thoughtful as he considered his answer. She didn’t move when he took slow steps toward her.

 

“If you keep mimicking me --” 

 

There was that smirk again, much too wide for her liking. Qrow stopped in front of her. His breath hit her face as a mix of warmth and cheap booze and Winter wrinkled her nose at him. Red eyes wandered down her face and back to her breasts. She closed the gap by forcing the man to look at her face only. 

 

“There’s a fair going on…”

 

“And?” 

 

“Let’s get a bite to eat tonight.” 

 

The low hum of the engines accompanied her silencing shock, freeing the man from her grip. She recovered a moment later, narrowing her eyes at him. 

 

“What is this, a date?” Now that she said that out loud, she gritted her teeth to keep from getting outwardly flustered. It was bad enough he was too close, but she was also physically bare and her heartbeat drummed loudly in her ears. 

 

“A date?” Qrow repeated before laughing and throwing his head back, “Nah, I think I’m too old to go on dates. Just take it as…” 

 

He paused, before lifting his fingers to air-quote his next words. 

 

“‘Compensation for getting you in trouble with your boss’. Or as a ‘Kinda sorry, Ice Queen’, or my personal favorite, ‘Quality time with your favorite person to make up for your recent and unwarranted frustrations.’  Or some bullshit like that.” 

 

She rolled her eyes again, fighting to control a wayward smile from reaching her lips. 

 

“Of course, some bullshit like that.” 

 

“Now who’s mimicking?” There was that smirk again; now his amusement bled into his voice. 

 

“I--” the white haired woman shook her head in annoyance, a disgusted noise leaving her lips before being interrupted.Whatever she wanted to say died in her throat as Qrow pressed his lips against hers. Winter let out a surprised squeak, a noise she didn’t think capable coming from herself. Despite all of her previous thoughts and intentions, Winter naturally relaxed under his touch. As he wrapped his arms around her waist and she pulled him down to her, Winter couldn’t help but wonder why this kiss felt different than their usual heated ones. The thought lasted only until she was pushed roughly against the wall behind her.

 

There were familiar nips against her skin.

 

Winter groaned under his lips as he rubbed his leg between hers. Oil smeared hands raked through his face and into his hair. His own hands trailed up her waist, ghosting over the edge of her bra. With a sudden break in their kiss, Qrow’s red eyes could finally bore into her blue ones again. 

 

“Come on Ice Queen, go out with me tonight,” he whispered. That was as close as either one of them would get to referring to their rendezvous as dating.

 

“I’ll even promise to leave my flask at home.” 

 

One of his hands left her body to pull out the silver flask from inside his clothes. Cold metal brushed her bare skin as Qrow slid his flask down the middle of her pants. Half of it stuck out, trapped between her skin and her waistband. He chuckled at her expression, stealing a quick peck from her embarrassed lips. 

 

“Or, what the hell, I'll leave it with you. But no funny business. If that flask isn't back in my hands by the time you get ready to leave here, I will personally drag your ass back to my place with that flask attached. Then you really won't be going anywhere, will you?"

 

His leg rubbed between her legs, and she bit her lip at the small wave of pleasure from the movement. Warmth spread across her face as she glowered at him. 

 

“Fine...geez. Do you always use such low tactics to get women to go out with you?” 

 

“Nah, just with you, Ice Queen.” 

 

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at his response, “Do your nieces know how much of a creepy old man their uncle is?” 

 

“Does your boss know how much you actually like hanging out and sleeping with ‘creepy ol’ me’?” 

 

“...touche, “ Winter sighed, “your point has been made. I'll go.” 

 

“And?”

 

“And? ...and I’ll return your disgusting swill before departing. Happy?” 

  
“Always.” 

 

Qrow’s hands cupped her face and he kissed her again, strangely gentle like before. The fluttering feeling swelled in the pit of her stomach. The feeling mixed with the gentle, almost loving kiss scared her. Part of her wanted to run far,  _ far _ away from this man who wiggled his way into her life. 

 

But...the kiss was nice. (Too nice.)

 

The specialist broke away, feeling overwhelmed by such a simple thing. Qrow took it as a moment to run a hand through his hair. He frowned as he looked at his hand, now covered in black smears from residual Dust from Winter’s hands. Before she could open her mouth, he wiped the mess down her cheek, adding another streak of black to her face. 

 

“Seeing that we both need to get ready,” he continued, stepping back away from her reach, “And you should be doing your work, not fooling around…” Scowling at him, Winter just crossed her arms in front of her chest again. He scratched at his face, peeling more of the black Dust-oil mixture from his skin. 

 

“Eight sound alright to you Ice Queen?” 

 

Winter confirmed with a nod that made the man’s grin widen.

 

“It’s a date then,” Qrow drawled teasingly.

 

As he turned to leave Winter, she called out to him: “Wait, Qrow.”

 

“Yeah?” he asked her. She paused before pointing to her clothes which were still where she put them almost an hour ago.

 

“Can you assist me in putting my vest on? I would rather not get it dirty since I did take it off for that purpose.” 

  
Qrow raised an eyebrow at her, shrugging before moving towards her clothes. “I never thought I’d hear a woman ask me that. You’re a spoiled one,” he quipped and grabbed the vest from the top of the pile. He held out the vest for her to put in her arms one at a time, frowning at the sight of various faded scars along her back.

 

“Are you always going to frown when you see them?” she asked, her voice soft as she watched him button her vest. He said nothing, only moving his flask to her back pocket before finishing up the buttons. 

 

“At least tell me that the vest hides them properly?” she inquired, voice still barely audible over the low hum of the ship’s second engines. Qrow, finished with her request, grinned at her and assured her that no one would see them. 

 

Finally able to step away from the white haired woman, Qrow called out, “Eight o’clock, Ice Queen. Don’t forget.” 

  
“I could say the same to you!” She turned her back to him. Her mind already focused on gathering the rest of her white clothing without staining them without the use of a helper. 

  
If she knew it wasn’t impossible, she could have sworn she heard the fluttering of wings. But when she finally turned around, sword in hand, Qrow was no longer with her.


	2. "Dressed to the Eights"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And Winter?”
> 
> She turned back around. “Yes, General?”
> 
> “Go enjoy the Vytal Festival while you’re here. Please do something fun for yourself for once.”
> 
> “...yes, sir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 20 years, Volume 4 coming and going, and Weiss' Volume 5's short posted: I finally updated this. I am /////so///// sorry. In short: life happens (as well as hating everything I write nearly immediately...) but thank you to everyone for being patient with me. (hearts) 
> 
> It isn't as edited as I would like. Something feels really off about this but I'm stressing too much about it and I just want to focus on other things, honestly. 
> 
> ((Plus, if I'm lucky, I'll post chapter three later this week.... if I don't brood-hate over that chapter like I did with this one.))
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

“Schnee, what you did earlier would have demoted any regular soldier, or even at the very least, earned them an extended suspension. It was reckless and you could have put innocent civilian lives in danger.”

 

Winter stood frozen before him. Shame colored her body language as she nodded slowly. “I...understand, General.” 

 

Ironwood let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He brought his hands together in front of his face as his elbows rested on the arms of the chair. “That being said. I know how much you and Qrow get under each other’s skin. Not to mention that you both have a knack of starting fights; I suppose today just happened to be your turn,” he held up a hand to silence Winter’s coming protest, “ _ despite _ the destruction of Atlas machinery. I’m letting you go with a warning.  If you have to pick a fight with him again, take it away from the civilians.” 

 

“Yes, sir!” 

 

“As for whether you and your crew will be leaving immediately or not… I'm currently debating whether I want you to join the squads here in Vale or to return home and protect Atlas’ people. Ozpin….has given me a lot to think about.” The General's gaze drifted away from her and Winter couldn't help but want to know what her commander was concerned over.

 

“Sir?”

 

But instead of giving her any answers, he dismissed her. She saluted and turned to exit his office. 

 

“And Winter?” 

 

She turned back around. “Yes, General?”

 

“Go enjoy the Vytal Festival while you’re here. Please do something fun for yourself for once.”

 

“...yes, sir…”

 

She saluted again, before Ironwood could say anything else. 

 

The soldier marched out of Ironwood’s ship, making a beeline for her own. Her mind raced, still stuck on Ironwood’s words, as she approached her ship. The lieutenant waved her over as Winter approached, an open scroll in the woman’s free hand. 

 

“You wanted to see the finished schedule captain?” 

 

She handed the pad off and Winter took a look through the spreadsheet. They walked together with the lieutenant silently trailing beside her. As they stepped into the ship’s small captain’s office, the fox faunus woman spoke up. “Ya know, I haven’t slotted either of us in for our breaks.”

 

Lieutenant Vix Garnett took a seat in the chair in front of her captain, leaning back comfortably and throwing a leg over her knee. “Seeing that the two of us are the highest ranked on this ship, I wanted to see what you wanted before sealing our schedules in stone.” 

 

“What makes you think I have plans, Garnett?” Winter suddenly asked the faunus. 

 

The amber haired woman laughed, her silver-grey fox tail twitching. “ _ Please  _ Schnee. I might not know everything about you, but I do know you have a sister going to Beacon. If I were you, I would have already jumped off the ship before we even landed.” 

 

Twinkling gold eyes pierced into Winter’s stormy blue ones. Silence greeted them like an old friend and Vix Garnett welcomed it, so long as it kept putting invisible pressure on her captain to talk. Until the silence turned ridiculous. 

 

Like now. 

 

So the lieutenant broke it, “You’re hiding something. What are you afraid to ask for?” 

 

Time continued to tick by slowly. The lieutenant’s playful expression didn't budge under her captain’s patented hard scowl. Finally, the Schnee woman let out a flustered sigh. 

 

“Your semblance makes it hard to keep secrets.” 

 

“S’why Ironwood assigned me to you originally,” Garnett replied with a teasing laugh, “Not that it did much this time. I took a guess. Go on, what is it?”

 

“I may have accepted a… kind of meeting... without thinking it through. I can always--” 

 

“‘Kind of meeting’?” Garnett gasped, her silver-grey fox ears perking up, “Wait, is that Schneeism for a date? When, tonight?” 

 

Winter scowled at second in command. The damn vixen grinned even wider. Semblance or not, she would get her answer from Winter.

 

Reluctantly, Winter nodded slowly, pink coloring her cheeks in embarrassment -- although the scowl still held its place. That caused a riot for the other woman, snickering behind her hand. Garnett coughed and sobered herself up under another round of the signature Schnee glare, the scowl deepening. “All due respect Captain, you barely do anything outside of work. I know how hard it is to be head boss of this ship ‘n all. But even I manage to keep some sort of relationship outside of my work life.” 

 

With a grin, she asked, “Do I know this mysterious date?”

 

“I seriously doubt it. If you did, I would be extremely surprised. And worried for your sake,” Winter said back with a scowl.

 

At that, Garnet, hiding a snicker, stood up and walked over to the table. Leaning against the surface, she turned her scroll so they both could read it. “If your date is at night and-- when did you say you were going to see Weiss?” 

 

“Don’t call it that,” she hissed, making her lieutenant roll her eyes.  “As for Weiss, I didn’t, but we planned for tomorrow’s afternoon tea.”

 

“So about two then?” The other woman trailed over the document with a finger. 

 

“It’s not going to work.”

 

“Mmm… not unless I mess around with my own breaks.” 

 

Schnee narrowed her eyes at the dark skinned lieutenant. “You wouldn't.”

 

Vix Garnett just shrugged before snatching up the electronic pad. Heading back to her chair, she made some adjustments to the schedule. “How long have I known you, Winter? Eight years? Nine?” she asked nonchalantly, fingers tapping against the screen as she talked, “Never asked for anything selfish. ‘Sides regular ol’ holiday time to go see your sister perform and the like before she went off to Beacon. Now you're asking for both time to see her and a  _ date _ . How could I say no?” 

 

Winking back at Schnee’s poisonous glare, she slid the scroll over to her superior officer. Winter looked it over. “Honestly, I don't mind. How many times have you taken some time from my shifts so I could do something fun or stupid? Don't tell me; it's rhetorical. My turn to pay up.” 

 

“I could order you to take up a longer break.”

 

“You could, but I already sent it out.”

 

She ignored Winter’s almost silent murderous rage to take back her scroll.

 

“Might be tooting my own horn here, but I’d like to say I'm the closest thing you have to a friend in here. As much as you don't want admit or acknowledge it.” Vix winked, “Either way, no changing things. Now, hopping on my short nap-and-food break before my shift. Go and have some fun tonight! Otherwise you have to bring me something good to eat back as payment.” 

 

As the other woman walked out of her office, Winter let out an exasperated sigh. There was no use helping it. With that thought in mind, she removed her personal scroll from a desk and started working; but not before sending Weiss a message setting a time for tea the next day. 

 

-x-  **(HI. Not done past here <3)**

 

Winter knew that she had nothing packed for a “date” among her brought belongings.

 

(Not that she was sure she even owed anything “date related”, or even dressy formal attire, among even her clothing back in Atlas. Why would she? There was no one -- no father -- to impress. There was the added benefit of not becoming like her mother. At that, Winter shut down those thoughts, pushing them away to focus on her, ugh,  _ date _ .)

 

The only way to fix this was to go shopping before the date, even if she was possibly late to said date. She almost let the possibility of tardiness bother her, but came to the conclusion that Qrow could wait a bit. Better not make it seem like she was too eager for his attention.

 

(Not that her body let her off the hook. Her lips still tingled from Qrow’s earlier kisses.)

 

Come time for the start of her break, Winter found herself wandering down the shops in downtown. At first, nothing caught her interest. It took her a good fifteen minutes before she found a store that suited her tastes. Perfect. She stepped inside the store filled with fashionable clothing after studying the mannequins facing the outside. 

 

“How can I help you today miss?” the shop clerk chirped and stepped out from behind the counter. 

 

Winter internally groaned. All she wanted to do was explore the store without someone breathing down her neck. Instead she smiled politely at the small woman before her.

 

“Hello. If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to take a look around. Alone. Please.” 

 

“Oh, of course, just let me know if you need anything!” the clerk beamed, her overly cheerful voice grating to Winter’s ear. Luckily, the woman left Winter alone after that, albeit with a few not subtle glances in Winter’s direction. 

 

With a low sigh, Winter walked towards the clothing racks. She found several dresses she liked, but each one had an open back to it that Winter felt uncomfortable with. It was a shame that she felt so self-conscious of the faded, silver scars across her back; there was a really pretty black lace dress that caught her eye.  When she felt like she was getting no luck, she stumbled upon a long, low v-cut, black dress with a small slit on a side. It shimmered softly in the dull light, like fish under ice. And it was her size too!

  
The woman grabbed the dress off the rack, draping it over her arm. She found the clerk again, who was trying to not appear desperate for work.  “You do have a changing room, correct?” Winter asked the clerk. 

 

She was happily lead back into one. A moment later, the woman looked back at her reflection in the mirror. “Not bad,” she murmured out loud, twirling around to see her back. Everything covered nicely. 

 

The rest of the trip with more smoothly as she found both a matching purse, new lipstick and eyeshadow, black heels, and a nice black, lacy bra and underwear set. Winter had to admit, she did like pampering herself on the occasion. Even if it was for something as ridiculous as a date. 

 

Closer to her ship, she looked at her scroll. Forty minutes till eight. She could make it. 

 

Winter changed out and into her new dress and under garments, dolled herself up with makeup, let her hair out from her customary bun, tucked Qrow’s flask and her scroll in her purse, and headed out the door in less than forty minutes. It wasn’t a record, but the captain knew how to keep her time in check. 

 

A low whistle stopped her outside her door. “Lookin’ hot captain,” Vix chuckled. She received another, but less intense due to embarrassment, Schnee glare. “Just telling as it is. Go have fun, Schnee.” 

 

“Keep my ship running Garnett.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of doing something otherwise. Don’t forget to bring me something back if you don’t have fun~!” 

 

It wasn’t the only reaction Winter had: several of her soldier’s openly gawked at her, before rushing their salutes and return to whatever work they were doing. 

 

A smirk briefly crossed her face and her brain humored for a moment what sort of look Qrow would give her, before she crushed that train of thought instantly.

 

Winter would find out soon enough.

 

-x-

 

“You’re late,” Qrow drawled out as Winter appeared in his view. Winter shook her head softly, while appreciating Qrow in a nice, white dress shirt, black slacks, and a black tie around his neck. His hair was brushed back. Winter had to admit: Qrow cleaned up well. When he wanted to, of course. 

 

“I wanted to appear fashionable,” Winter retorted with a huff. 

 

“Yeah, fashionably late.”

 

Winter rolled her eyes, while Qrow’s eyes trailed over Winter’s body.

 

"I’m only ten minutes late; you could have waited a few more minutes longer," she teased as she caught him ogling her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, “After all, don't you like what you see?" 

 

“Uh-huh,” he acknowledged. Qrow stepped closer to her, eyes still lingering on her exposed cleavage. “Are you sure we don't just want to head back and have sex now?” 

 

“No,” Winter tersely told him, “You wanted to come here. So the Vytal Fair it is. Now lead the way.”

 

“Only kidding Ice Queen,” Qrow chuckled, before extending out his arm to her. “After you.”

 

“Why thank you, good sir,” she said sarcastically, but nevertheless took his arm and wrapped hers around his. 

 

They walked through the various venders, staring at their wares and playing a few faire games. As the night progressed, their arms left the half-charade of “high society manners” and they relaxed into holding hands, fingers intertwined. Whether or not they noticed or cared, the two felt oddly comfortable with their strange act of public affection. 

 

(Besides, it was too crowded for anyone to really pick the two of them out, the logical portion of Winter’s mind reminded her when Winter  _ did _ notice, stopping her from irrationally panicking or pushing Qrow’s hand away from her’s.  Her eyes darted around them, the very fiber of her body tingling painfully. Luckily no one cared about them. 

 

No one would care. No one knew who they were. For all anyone knew, they were just another pair on a date to the faire portion of the Vytal Festival.  _ No one _ will care.)

 

Amidst her inner dialogue, Qrow had dragged Winter over to a food stand. The huntsman bought them both a few sticks of skewered barbecue meat. It wasn’t until the meat was in front of her face that Winter snapped out of her over-emotional, unnecessary barrage of worry. Winter stared at it for a moment, before taking her share quickly out of Qrow’s hand. “Thank you,” she biting into one of them and avoiding his eyes.

 

It tasted good; could be better, for not the quick look of concern Qrow had given her. She decided to not acknowledge him, and instead pretended to focus completely on the barbequed meat. 

 

Had there been something written across her face beforehand? How annoying, her walls must have slipped.  _ Again _ . Winter’s face twinged with brief agitation, before hiding behind her normally cold, distant exterior. 

 

For the most part, Qrow stayed silent as the two ate and wandered through more of the various stalls. She could tell by his constant, not so subtle glances at her that his curiosity would make him prod her later. 

 

Instead she decided to catch him off track, abruptly asking, “Would you have been able to block my last attack?”

 

“What?”

 

Qrow, to his credit, looked as much confused as he could with half a stick of skewered meat in his mouth. He pulled the stick from his mouth and quickly chewed. Winter gave him time to wolf down his bit, tossing her skewers into a nearby bin, before repeating her question. 

 

“Any particular reason you’re bringing that up now?” he asked. His tone was light, but his eyes looked at her suspiciously.

 

“Just answer me. Would you have been able to?”

 

Qrow eventually shrugged, as if deciding there was nothing wrong in answering. “If I had to, I'm sure I could have found a way.”

 

“‘Found a way?’ Seriously Qrow?! I could have hurt--” 

 

“Listen Ice Queen,” Qrow started, completely facing her, “I---”

 

“Oh my Dust, it is them!” someone near them exclaimed loudly. Distracted, the two people in question turned toward the voice. Two students stood a few feet from them, but came over once the couple had their eyes on them. The one who spoke dragged her friend along behind her. 

 

“Sorry~! We just had to check if it was really you guys! We just loved your fight earlier in the square!” 

 

Her friend agreed, nodding her own head rapidly. She spoke up, innocently asking, “But...I thought you hated each other. Why are you acting so cosy?”

 

The first girl agreed. “Yeah, what’s is it with you two? It's like polar opposite of what we’d expect. Yeah like she said, we thought you two hated each other!” 

 

More people started to watch the couple’s encounter with the two students, Winter noticed with a pang of growing anxiety. Meanwhile, Qrow just grinned at the young girls. “Nah, we don't hate each other. Just love annoying--.”

 

“That’s you. You’re the annoying one,” she muttered harshly, already feeling on edge by the number of people starting to surround them. Qrow chuckled, mouth posed for a retort.

 

“So then, you've known her a long time right?” a third voice asked. By the look of his uniform they were from Beacon. “You had to, to be able to match her attacks like that.”

 

“Well a while--” Qrow started, before getting cut off again. 

 

“What is your relationship with each other anyway?”

       “Something like friends, but--”

 

“What exactly is your semblance?”

       “That’s--”

 

“Why are you two dressed up for a date?”

 

“Can you guys fight again?”

 

“Does Ironwood know you're here soldier?”

 

“Do you have any huntsman tips?” 

 

“How can we get as strong as you two?” 

 

As more questions were being asked, the crowd grew tighter around them. While Qrow actively tried to answer the questions, and getting cut off by the sheer amount of people clamoring to talk, Winter crossed her arms in front of her before standing still. 

 

A familiar sense of dread bubbled in her. No, no… Damn it, not here.   
  
_ (One, two, three…) _

 

As panic swelled within her chest, her eyes nervously darted around, looking for a way to escape. Why did these kids have to be so damn interested in them? And damn Qrow for getting swept up in this! 

 

Winter licked her lips. She spoke his name, but got drowned out by someone asking yet another question.

 

_ (Eight, nine, ten…) _

 

“Qrow…” she finally whispered out.

 

The man turned his head towards her. While she kept that classic stoic Winter Schnee look about her, he could see her skin looked paler than normal and, judging with how her eyes softly, unusually pleaded at him, felt highly uncomfortable with the situation. Not in a way he would tease her about. Her breath felt controlled, her body shaking in effort to keep from hyperventilating. Her skin shined with beads of sweat.

 

Ah, shit.

 

“Sorry, Q&A’s over,” Qrow told the crowd with a defusing grin and grabbed a hold of Winter’s hand. “I need a drink. Excuse us.”

 

He pushed their way through the crowd of people. He kept a secure grip on her hand, looking back often to see how she was doing. "Don't worry. I got you babe," he murmured once away from the bulk of the crowd.   
  
The huntsman, after several minutes of walking around, managed to find an empty bench away from people's curious eyes. He sat down, bringing her down next to him. "Breath, Ice Queen, we're away from everyone." 

 

She barely nodded, murmuring numbers under her breath. Qrow rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and waited for her to calm down. His hand never left hers.

 

Several minutes of silence passed between them and Winter’s breathing returned to normal. Her eyes seemed more focused than before. As she turned to look at him, Qrow leaned in and kissed her lips uncharacteristically gentle. He barely managed to ask if she was better, before Winter snapped at him.    
  
"Why are you being so  _ goddamn  _ nice to me today?" 

 

“Winter--” 

 

She tore her hand away from his, before he caught it again. She struggled, all the while growling at him. “Why? First you ask me on this ridiculous idea on a date. Us, on  a date! After I almost could have killed you today!  _ We  _ don’t normally go on dates. Dates are for people with  _ feelings _ , with, with  _ normal  _ emotional attachments, and all that messy, emotional baggage, and gentle kisses. Not for people like us, like  _ me _ .

 

“Then you worry about me on said date --Qrow, don’t lie, I saw those looks-- because Dust knows that I can’t even be a little happy without anxiety creeping up along. Then those kids came along. You know how I hate being---”

 

Winter scoffed, cutting herself off.    
  
Qrow said nothing, tightened his grip, and moved in front of her. It felt like she planned on running from him again. 

 

Frustrated, Winter’s normally guarded eyes filled with tears as her chest hurt from not breathing normally. Qrow frowned at the sight and moved to dry her tears. She smacked his free hand with hers.

 

“Qrow, let, let me go,” she hissed at him, still struggling against his hold. 

 

“Winter--”

 

“What are you doing?” she shouted. “Let me go. Now!” 

 

Begrudgingly he let her go, but held his place. Surprisingly, she still sat on the bench. Instead, the white haired woman pressed her hands over her face. “We aren’t supposed to be like this,” she said softly, voice muffled and ragged.

 

“Why can’t we?” 

 

The question surprised them both. Winter stared at Qrow through tear filled eyes. 

 

“ _ What _ ?” 

 

“Can’t we try to take ourselves fucking seriously for once?” Qrow proposed, starting to wipe Winter’s tears, “No fighting, no hunting, no military. Just two stupid emotional people having a fun time out on a date, or whatever you want to call this.”

 

Winter’s wet blue eyes scanned his face, as if searching him for any deceit from him. She didn't find any. It was enough for her to start calming down. 

 

“Right… Fine… Okay,” she breathed softly, running the back of her hand under her eyes. She smeared her eye makeup and grimaced as she noticed black smeared into the side of her hand. She let out a small curse. 

 

“Okay?” Qrow asked softly after Winter settled herself. She nodded.

 

He got up from in front of her, before extending his hand out to him. “Sorry, I messed it up. I should have picked a less watched place. Let’s go to a small, quiet restaurant, and then I’ll take you back to my place.”

 

Winter snorted, rolling her eyes. Finally an appropriate response from her. 

 

“You  _ really _ just want to see me naked.”

 

“I do,”  he admitted and licked his lips suggestively, “but I also want you to get some proper food first.”

 

“Fine old man, but I am going to fix my makeup. I am  _ not _ walking around like a raccoon.”

 

-x-x-   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference for Winter's dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/32/4f/08/324f08fbe177d20b8d7c6a24fbf47998.jpg
> 
> Anyway ---  
> As of how Volume 4 would affect this fic, it isn't a lot honestly. I already had a lot of the outline for this fic done beforehand. It just added a few things (Whitley anyone???) and strengthened the validity of a few things I was going for with this fic (like how Jacques is a diiiiiiick). Even Weiss' character short is going to play nicely because of reasons I had already been thinking about. 
> 
> So yes, some things in later chapters have been altered to fit RWBY canon; but some things won't follow what happens in canon exactly. But it's all for the better, hopefully. 
> 
> Besides, this is way off canon anyway, so it doesn't really matter haha.


	3. "Winter is Coming"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you really have to leave so soon?” he whispered, his free hand throwing her cascade of hair over her shoulder. 
> 
> \---
> 
> (Aka the sex chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i'm not dead. this isn't dead. welcome to the yearly update lmao.
> 
> beware bad sex incoming  
> and also bad chapter titles are going to continue to be a thing lol
> 
> ((Also fcking bless my beta reader, Mad. She made this so much better and I love her for it. <3))

It took no time at all for Winter’s black dress along with Qrow’s button up and tie to hit the ground. Red eyes trailed over Winter’s half exposed body, pinned against a wall. She stared up at him as he took in the sight of her.

 

“I understand fretting over things people will notice. But a new bra? Either someone is obsessive over her image or..." He leaned against Winter with his breath ghosting over her lips.

 

"Or you care about what I think more than you let on."

 

Her lips twitched in a smirk of her own. “You give yourself too much credit. Maybe I just like dressing up,” she purred, rubbing her knee against his crotch. 

 

He inhaled sharply, before hotly claiming Winter’s lips. In response, she moaned under him and pressed her body close against his. Her hip grinded against his as Qrow nipped at her lips and kissed down her chin, her neck, crook of her shoulder.

 

“Don't… not my neck,” Winter gasped as Qrow’s lips left hers and found her pulse.

 

Qrow, surprising her, actually listened and kissed her neck softly. His lips continued downward, hovering over the beat of her heart. Winter sighed as he sucked on her skin. 

 

That would bruise later, but at least it wasn't anywhere visible.

 

Neither were sure who pushed the other towards the bed, but Winter found herself hovering over the prone man. A quick grin flashed as he pulled her down to him, hot kisses erupting from the new contact. Hands worked to tear off the remaining clothing between the two. 

 

There was a loud ripping noise and shredded nylon tights were thrown amongst the growing pile.

 

“You’ll pay for that,” the threat came out soft and low, accompanying vengeful nips to Qrow’s neck.

 

A moment later Winter’s back hit the bed. 

 

“Is that so?” 

 

There was that smirk again; red eyes dazzled in the the dim light with mischievous energy. Eyes locked with each other as Qrow kissed down the inside of her leg. Her heart skipped a beat when he got closer to her entrance --

 

\--and  they both froze as an unmistakable scroll ringtone echoed throughout his room.

 

By the second ring, the two broke apart and scrambled for whatever clothing or accessory had their scroll. 

 

Qrow scowled at his scroll when he found it; the dark screen greeted him, which meant...

 

A photo of General Ironwood flashed across the screen before Winter pulled the scroll closer to her and quietly hissed,  “Don’t do anything funny. I have to take this.” 

 

A click and Winter pressed the scroll to her ear. “Yes, sir?” 

 

Qrow wormed his way over to the woman’s side and kept her from pacing by wrapping his arms around her waist, laying his chin on her free shoulder. The close proximity, though pleasant, also acted as an easy way for him to hear both sides of the conversation. He caught a few words from the other side of the call as Ironwood and Winter discussed her upcoming departure.

 

_ Leave tomorrow night.  _

 

While he couldn’t see the small frown developing on Winter’s face, Qrow could feel her momentarily tense at the command. He briefly kissed the side of her neck, scraggly beard pricking her skin, while he squeezed her closer to him as unusual jealousy bubbled throughout his chest. 

 

_ Odd _ , he thought, before giving the loosely trapped woman another kiss on the neck.  _ Tsk, damn work getting involved... _

 

There was a soft, almost inaudible sigh from Winter before she replied to her commander: “Yes, sir… I’ll inform my crew as soon as possible.”

 

[“Are you not at your ship right now, Schnee?”]

 

“I… No, sir, I’m not. I may have... taken your advice,” Winter admitted. She reached to grip one wandering hand from slipping in between her thighs; it left her open to Qrow playing with one of her breasts instead. “But I'll alert my lieutenant of the changes immediately.”

 

Nails dug into Qrow’s wrist as fingers gently twirled her nipple. She was immediately reminded of just how impatient and eager of a man Qrow was. 

 

[“Good, see to it. Are you enjoying yourself then?”]

 

Despite Winter’s grip on the offending hand, a second hand joined in playing with her breasts. Heat flushed to the pale skinned woman as she let her grip go. Dust above, she could not believe she was allowing this.

 

“Yes, sir. I went to the Festival, like you suggested.” A surge of panic. “...that wasn't wrong of me, was it, sir?”

 

[“No, I practically told you to go. I trust that you had set your crew up to take rotations to do the same.”]

 

Winter closed her eyes, focusing on anything but Qrow’s hands. “Yes of course, General. Wouldn’t have gone otherwise.”  _ Please, _ please _ , let’s be done with this. _ “Is that all, sir?” 

 

[“We do still have more to discuss. but I know you’re having fun. So let’s keep it at that. We’ll talk more tomorrow. Meet me at my ship, 700 sharp.”]

 

“Thank you, General. Good night, sir.” 

 

[“Good night, Schnee. Also, tell Qrow he’s not subtle. If I see a mark on you, I assure you he’ll be paying for damaging Atlas property.”] 

 

There was a click on the other line, and it took everything for Winter to not throw her scroll against the wall or slap Qrow out of sheer embarrassment. 

 

Maybe both actions were in order. 

 

The General kne-----

 

“Finally,” the provoking man chuckled, hand snatching the scroll from Winter’s. “Back to the fun.” 

 

He turned to face her, goal to kiss her back into the wall near them, but paused when he saw her face. “Winter… what’s wrong?” 

 

“I shouldn’t…” she started murmuring, before scowling at him. She pulled him down into a kiss, biting at his lips. 

 

For the second time that day, they found themselves back on the bed; only this time, it was Qrow whose back hit the comfortable surface with Winter on top of him. No words were spoken as they grinded, kissed, sucked at each other’s skin. Soft moans echoed between them as hands rushed to sheath his member in rubber. Then, finally, he sank into her.

 

Wet pounding joined into the chorus of soft moans and grunts between the two.

 

“How long has it been for you Ice Queen?” Qrow asked, moments later.

 

“W-what?” she panted, stopping to look down at the man under her. He grunted at the temporary loss of motion, but obliged.

 

“How long since you had sex? You’re acting like a bitch in heat. Not that I mind at all. It’s making for some pretty faces --” he thrusted upwards, and she let out a cry as she threw her head back “-- like that.” Winter gaped at him, her already flushed face adding more scarlet to her cheeks. 

 

“I… Remember that last time in Atlas?”

 

“Yeah,” he sighed and chuckled a bit. “That was a good night.”

 

“...Then.”

 

Qrow eyed the woman on top of him, before forcing Winter to let him sit up. “You’re shitting me. That was over a year ago.” 

 

Winter’s red face scowled down at Qrow, although her usual look’s power was diminished due to her half-lidded eyes, uncharacteristically messy and out of place white hair, and the general embarrassment flushing across her feathers. Qrow’s fingers went to brush the hair from her face, before pulling her into a chaste kiss.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that Winter. I just thought…” It was Qrow’s turn to look embarrassed as he coughed. But he was an adult, damn it. “I just thought that you would have other partners.” 

 

“Not everyone has sex all the time,” Winter huffed. “Like you seem to insinuate.” 

 

A chuckle escaped his lips. “True, very true.” 

 

She rolled her eyes, before she pushed the man back down and gently began to roll her hips. “Less talking, Qrow.” 

 

Hot and cold. 

 

Salt and sweet. 

 

Anger and care. 

 

It was all normal to them, their conflicting dualities. They couldn’t, shouldn’t be together, but wanted to be together all the same. This fire between them… Winter knew it was only a matter of time before it consumed the both of them and burned her in the process.

 

She really was  _ such _ a weak simpleton.

 

But pleasure rebuilt between the two of them, those thoughts disappeared in a rush. As a pleasure-induced haze choked her mind and blood rushed into her ears; she barely heard Qrow gasp “hold on, Winter, something’s--” before the dam broke. 

 

Winter let out of a cry, lips forming the man’s name beneath her. He grunted her name despite himself and was pulled into completion by squeezing and throbbing surrounding him. When they both came down from the coitus high, Qrow gently extracted himself from her with a, “Winter, don’t get mad, don’t freak out.”

 

Before she could ask why, she saw it. The condom broke. 

 

Another unwilling surge of anxiety shot up her veins as she watched Qrow hurry to the bathroom to clean up the mess of fluids.

 

Wait. 

 

She’ll be alright. 

 

Winter forced herself off the bed and toward the connecting bathroom. She heard the sound of running water before it shut off and the door opened. Qrow almost bumped into her as he walked out, but paused in the doorway. In his hand held, what Winter assumed, was a damp washcloth. Worry marred his normally roguish demeanor. “Win--”

 

“I will be perfectly fine,” she stated, taking the cloth despite her words, “you forget that Atlas’ military put us all under contraceptives.” 

 

“Among other things.” 

 

The white haired woman rolled her eyes at the flat-toned joke, before motioning to be let into the room behind Qrow. He let her through without another word. 

 

Several moments passed and Winter returned to the main room to see Qrow already dressed back into pants, sitting on the bed and hunched over, head propped on his crossed hands. A bottle of something dark took to the nightstand beside him. She took this as a sign she needed to leave, and soon. 

 

She barely had her undergarments on before familiar arms snaked their way around her. “Don’t leave,” came a tired voice. “Not yet.” 

 

While the woman didn’t struggle out of his grasp, she sighed. “I have to. You and I both know that I cannot stay overnight.”

 

“Do you  _ really  _ have to leave so soon?” he whispered, his free hand throwing her cascade of hair over her shoulder. Eyes wandered over old scars before gently tracing them with his left hand. Winter called his name softly and his grip slipped enough for her to turn to face him.

 

“I know what you’re thinking now, stop it.” Her voice, soft and oddly worried, cut through him. “No point in dwelling in the past.”

 

She paused, before giving her standard lecture: “I’ve been selfish enough. They need me back to my ship soon.” 

 

He no longer protested, but instead kissed her forehead. Qrow pulled away from her and watched her bend over to pick up her dress, absently licking his lips at the sight of her. 

 

“You're terrible,” Winter told him when when she caught him.

 

“What can I say? I love it when there's a gorgeous, half-naked woman in front of me.”

 

A dirty look shot towards him as she put on her dress: “I bet you say that to all the ladies.”

 

“Nah. Just you, Ice Queen.” 

 

Qrow grinned as he noticed the faint pink blush on her face. He took a step towards her and brushed her bangs from her face, as Winter’s questioning eyes met his. “Stay with Ironwood, Winter. He’ll protect you more than I can…” 

 

Her lips curled downwards as anger bubbled within her. It was odd for him to be saying this of all things.

 

“Shut up. I can protect myself, thank you.”

 

“I know.” A pause, before his characteristic shit-eating grin graced his face again. “Unless… you want to run away with me?”

 

Her bitter laugh rang in the dead, cold air. “Please, that's a joke right? I'm... I'm a soldier, not a huntress. Besides, we both know where our duties lie and it isn't with each other.”

 

He kissed her goodbye, never answering the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter was re-written essentially over the past several days because sometimes you just have to destroy 'bad writing' to get something good.


	4. "Don't Chase the Raven"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The once full bottle of amber liquid had been downed to its halfway point. The glass in his hand too was half empty. He lifted the glass, liquid barely kissing his lips before a chill ran up his back. 
> 
> Someone was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a year?   
> What a miracle lmao.
> 
> \--
> 
> T'was part of a longer chapter, but I'll do like a chapter 4.5 or make it 5. I just wanted to post things lol.

The once full bottle of amber liquid had been downed to its halfway point. The glass in his hand too was half empty. He lifted the glass, liquid barely kissing his lips before a chill ran up his back. 

  
Someone was here. He did not have to turn around to know who it was.

 

"Raven."

 

The name flew from his lips so soft, so quiet, as if she herself would fly off and disappear at the first loud sound. 

 

"Qrow." 

 

The other Branwen twin eyed her brother; he swirled the remaining amber liquid in his glass before downing it. 

 

"You’re still drinking, as usual,” the woman scoffed.

 

He placed the glass back on the bedside dresser and slowly poured himself another drink that he did not take. Not yet. Other than that, he kept relatively still.

 

_ She'll leave if you see her, she'll leave…  _

 

"What do you want, sis?" he asked instead, moving to lay his hands on top of his legs. The sound of creaking wood behind him echoed in the room. 

 

"To give you… a warning and a message."

 

"Me?" he snorted, eyeing (what he thought was) the barely illuminated reflection of his sister in his cup, “What did I do to deserve both a warning and a message from my  _ dear  _ sister?”

 

"Don't play coy with me, Qrow. I know you better than you know yourself. Drunk or no, I still can best you," Raven laughed. Qrow winced at the cruel sound. 

 

This wasn't her laugh, at least, not her real one: the one he remembered from childhood, the one that he wanted to bring back to her. No. He longed strived to bring what he remembered from his sister back to her current self. But they were both too old, too broken, too drunk, too dangerous, too far apart for any sort of happy ending between them.

 

“Your message, Raven?” he barked. 

 

Her laughter instantly died out, and Qrow could feel whatever smile she might have shift into a cold scowl, following the soft pressure of extra weight on the bed behind him. “Tell my daughter that I will not be coming to save her again. It was...a one time generosity. Nothing more than that.”

 

The man rolled his eyes as a pang of sadness blossomed in his heart for his niece. Yang did not deserve a mother as cold as his sister, that’s for sure. “Some mother you are, Ra--”

 

“As for my warning?” her voice dipped lower, hot breath hitting the back of his neck, “I’d be careful with that new bitch of yours. Change is in the air these days. Bandits have been making their rounds, I hear.”

 

Her words, almost a threat, cut through like daggers. It tore into his already wounded heart and bubbling sadness bled into rage. He gripped his hands tighter, knuckles turning white and nails digging into his skin. 

 

“Fuck off, Raven!” he growled, “and don’t you dare touch her!” 

 

On second thought, he would take that drink of his. 

 

Qrow finished it in one gulp, the glass scratching the small table as he slammed it down. For a moment, the man caught a glimpse of red and black armor. 

 

“Relax, I don’t care what or whom you do,” Raven spat out, another bitter, sarcastic laugh echoing throughout the room. The sound ground into his ears and he grit his teeth in disgust. “I just wanted to rile you up. I won’t take away any of your fake, momentary happiness. Just remember: strange and dangerous times are coming, Qrow.” 

 

A pause as the dip in the bed disappeared.

 

“...Soon, none of this will matter, brother.” 

 

He could almost see her sneer down at him within the glassy reflection. 

 

“No one is safe. Not you, not me.” She took a deep breath, as if breathing in his slow seeded anger. 

 

“Can you feel it, brother, the calm before the storm?” 

 

Raven’s voice sourced further from the backside of the man and he half turned in her direction. “

 

Raven’s voice dropped to a whisper, words tugging at Qrow right behind his ear. "Who knows? You might soon find out that crying over our dead Summer made you happier than fucking a soon-to-die Winter." 

 

With a sudden yell, Qrow swirled around. Glass in hand, he pitched it in the direction he last heard her voice. It shattered on the far wall behind him in a shower of small pieces, like Dust blowing in the wind. Of course, there was no one else in the room, no one but him and the fluttering of curtains. He could almost hear Raven’s laughter again, the painful sound stabbing once more in the chest. 

 

Qrow sunk back down into his bed. Hands cradled his face as he struggled with unbidden tears. A moment passed and he sighed in annoyance, wiping his face. Another moment as he wondered if his visitor had actually been his sister, or some drunken hallucination. 

 

But as he reached for the bottle of liquor and brought it up to his lips, Qrow found that he did not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter title reference goes to Pacific Rim. I think. Man, I created these chapter titles like two years ago and I haven't even bothered to change them lmao.


End file.
